Stuck with a Child
by The-Basses
Summary: Chuck gets stuck in the elevator with a 5 year old named Victoria. She makes him realized what he wants... Kids Btw its a one-shot Enjoy :]]]


Chuck walked into the elevator of the Empire and pressed the 8th floor. Blait was waiting for him in his office with what she called an 'enjoyable surprise' and he couldn't wait. The elevator stopped in the 3rd floor and in came a little girl with brunette hair, big brown eyes and a summer flowery dress. 'Who does she remind me of?' he asked himself. She pressed every button to every floor and quickly looked back at Chuck

"sorry, I forgot the floor I was going to" she grinned

Floor after floor the elevator door would open. When it hit the 6th floor it stopped and made a Weird sound. Chuck pressed the emergency button

"it's Mr. bass I'm stuck in the elevator with a..." he turned back to the little girl "how old are you?" he asked

"I'm 5 but if you say 4 I bet they'll fix it quicker." she said

"with a 4 year old" he winked at her "how long until it's fixed?"

_"About 10 minutes "_

"Okay thank you" Chuck said grabbing his phone and checking it

"Mr Bass ?" the little girl called

"yes?" he said nervously

"how many minutes are left ?" she blinked

"7 minutes" he smiled and turned back

" Mr. Bass?" she called again

"yes"

"My aunt thinks your very good looking" she smiled "she says she would love to date you, but your married...right"

"Yeah, I am" he smiled at her

"is your wife pretty?" she asked

"prettiest girl I've ever laid eyes on" he replied

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"yeah.." Chuck replied while pulling out his phone "that's her"

"she's very pretty... and I love her headband" she smiled "do you have any kids?"

"no we don't..." he said quickly

"why not?" she asked

"Well, we haven't gotten one yet" chuck said quickly "your shoes are untied" chuck said while looking down

"thanks" she said looking down " I... I don't know how to Tie my shoes"

"Hasn't your mom taught you?" he asked

"No... My mom never has time. She's always out on business" she frowned

"What about your dad?... or your aunt?" he asked

"My dad died last year and well my aunt she's kind off crazy" she laughed

"I'm sorry about your dad... hey, how about I teach you?"

"really?" she smiled

"really" The elevator quickly opened on the 8th floor and Chuck stepped out "come to my office, I'll teach you and you can also meet my wife"

"Okay" She smiled and walked with Chuck

Chuck turned the knob of the door and opened the door entering his office. He found Blair sitting on his seat wearing a long trench coat. She looked up and smiled at him "Bass" she said slowly and getting up from her seat and stopping when she noticed a little girl standing next to Chuck

"Chuck..." She whispered

"Blair meet..." he turned to the little girl

"Victoria Malina" the little girl smiled " is going to teach me how to tie my shoelace's... right Mr. Bass"

"That's right" he smiled "I never got to ask you.. Are you here all by your self?"

"No... My mom dropped me off, My aunt works in the 5th floor and shes expecting me anytime soon..." she said quickly

After Chuck showed her how to tie her sneakers he and Blair walked her down to the 5th floor and stopped in front of her aunts office

"This is my aunts room" she smiled "Bye Mr. Bass- I mean Chuck " she smiled remembering Chuck told her not to call him "Bye Blair" she smiled and opened the door and went in

"That was nice of you to teach her to tie her sneakers" Blair smiled and pressed the elevator button

"What can I say, I'm a nice person" he laughed entering the elevator but quickly holding the door when her heard someone call out his name

"Mr. Bass " Victoria shouted

Chuck and Blair both stepped out the elevator and turned to Victoria

"Victoria whats wrong?" he asked worried

"I didn't give you a hug" she smiled and hugged him "Your a very nice person ... Your kids are going to be so lucky to have you as a dad" she smiled and walked up to Blair and gave her a hug "It was nice meeting you guys" she said as she started walking away

"Hey, Victoria" Blair called

"yeah" she said turning around

"This is my number... and this is Chucks, if you need anything call us... Okay?" she smiled

"Okay" Victoria replied "Bye again"

"Bye" Chuck smiled and turned back to Blair "I'm taking the whole week off.."

"Why?" Blair asked pressing the elevator button again

"I'm getting you pregnant, what ever it takes" he said stepping in the elevator and pulling Blair with him pushing her to the wall and attacking her neck. "Starting now" he smirked pushing the emergency button and going back to kissing Blair

"mmm.. Can't wait" she smiled

_**THANKS FOR READING! :D HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND LIKED THE STORY... I KNOW IT WASN'T VERY GOOD BUT I TRIED MY BEST... SO PLEASE COMMENT, LIKE AND FOLLOW ;] **_


End file.
